


We Pan Up

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [13]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 13: Holiday Party. A scene of a holiday party





	We Pan Up

[INT. DAY]  
(A banquet table set with dozens of dishes and desserts. On one end empty plates. The dining hall is dimly lit with warm candles. Soft classical holiday music flows from instruments mounted on the walls. People mingle around the room with plates of food. A small group of warmly dressed people are gathered around the drink table. It’s SYMBOL, MITCH, and CHAOS SAUCE. The group is merrily talking and exchanging small gifts. The camera pans around the group and out the window as snow begins to fall.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!!!


End file.
